Return of the Twilight Princess
by WildstarofLightclan
Summary: What once has helped you will now become your enemy. The portal shall open with the help of you and your princess’s blood so that both realms can be ruled by my master. Ganondorf was a fly compared to him. So prepare yourself for the end of your days.LXM


AN: After reading a few stories of Link and Midna finding a way to the other dimension without use of the Mirror of Twilight, I decided I wanted to write one and even found an idea that hasn't been used yet!

Disclaimer: IF I Owned LoZ: TP, it would have ended differently, or this would already be on the shelves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If you could go back to what happened to you… would you relive something just to change what happened… whatever it was, would you do it? I know I would.

~Wanor OnTala of the Razars~

"Link I…I…See you later." She said, letting a single tear run down her cheek, I wanted to go and wipe it away, I wanted to ask her what was wrong; why she was crying, but something was holding me back.

She pushed the tear toward the mirror. When it hit; the mirror started to crack, I looked back at her the question clear on my face; '_Why?'_

She just put on a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes as she turned into golden dust, drifting through the only way into her realm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Link's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened my eyes looking at the scene around me; I had fallen asleep in the field while watching the goats, without looking I reached to my right to picked a peace of horse grass; and blew the tune known as Epona's song, my horse trotted up to me with a whiny.

"Are you ready to heard the goats in girl?" I said while scratching her behind her ear.

She nodded her head as I jumped up into the saddle. I smiled. I liked to talk with her when I was a wolf, I could remember a certain talk with her about herding them; She said before this all happened, this was her favorite part of the day because this was one thing she loved to do; run. But with that happy memory also came a sad one; She was the one to ask Epona that question, and it was only two weeks since she broke my heart. When I finally realized that I loved her, I couldn't muster up the courage to tell her.

I chuckled as I as got another small group of goats in the barn, the owner of the triforce of courage afraid to tell the one he loves those three simple words. It didn't matter now she was gone. I had asked Zelda to look for anyway into her world again, but she had said most of the books were destroyed with the castle. She sent a letter yesterday; she had found a page from a book talking about another way into the twilight realm, but page ended before it even talked about the alternate route.

I sighed, going for the last few goats left in the field, remembering the last few days we spent together. She had insisted that we go back to the temples and put the fused shadows back where they were before all this happened, I had asked why and she said something told her to. After that we had traveled to the sacred grove to put the master sword back. We had arranged to meet Zelda at the mirror chamber later that day so we took a walk, talking about what we were going to do now that all this was now over. I tried to tell her there how much I loved her but the words wouldn't come. Rite before we went to meet Zelda she said she wanted me to hold something for her. I couldn't say no, even after she took out her part of the fused shadow and gave it to me; she still had the part that Ganon broke off when I thought she was dead. The thought still sent a wave of pure hatred and the sense of a loss to big for one person to handle alone through me.

"Thanks for all your help Link!" Fado said as he closed the door to the barn.

"No Problem." I said turning Epona around.

"Ever since you came back you've been distant, what's wrong? Your know everyone in Oridon will listen, especially Ilia."

My hand fisted involuntarily, Ilia was a great friend, more like a sister, but sine I came back she has been… annoyingly clingy. "I don't fell like talking about it so soon after it happened." I told him in a distant voice.

He nodded pretending to make sure he closed the gate while I walked away. I knew he was planning something. I walked through town pondering her last words to me.

'_Link I…I… See you later.'_ What was she going to say? When I reached my house I climbed off Epona and made sure she had water.

"Link?" I sighed; I knew what was coming next. I turned around to see Ilia with a shy smile on her face. "I wanted to know how your-" She didn't finish because when I heard the twang of a bow I pushed her and jumped to the side. Ilia fell to the ground while the arrow grazed my arm, but it could have been a lot worse.

"Get back to town Ilia."

"But-"

"Now!" She got up and ran back to town. I mentally cursed myself for not having my oridon sword with me so I grabbed the arrow and got inside as fast as I could.

I looked at the arrow again and noticed a letter attached to it, and it was written with what looked like blood.

_Dear Twilight Hero_

_I hope this arrow doesn't kill you; it would ruin my master plans._

_What once has helped you will now become your enemy. The portal shall open with the help of you and your princess's blood so that both realms can be ruled by my master. Ganondorf was a fly compared to him. So prepare yourself for the end of your days._

_Frega the Twili_

I gasped at seeing the word Twili. I had had been prepared to never hear that word again but here was a letter saying that the person who wrote it was a Twili.

I jumped down and used the spell she taught me, the one to carry all my things in something called a shadow storage. I was going to see Zelda about this letter.

There was only one question in my mind as I started packing; did she mean Princess Zelda or did she mean My Princess.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Midna's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was in a field, if memory served correctly this was Hyrule field.

I heard the sound of a wolfs howl; I spun around to see a wolf, My wolf, standing in front of large black beast with teal Twili-like designs wearing the fused shadow. The beast reminded me of the form I took while I was wearing it.

The beast took out a light spear and threw it at him. _Why isn't he fighting back?! _"Fight back Link!" I shouted, but it looked like he didn't hear me. I started gathering a ball of twilight energy to throw at the thing but as I tried to throw it the ball vanished.

The Twili-beast trapped Link in one of it's hands while creating another light spear and wrapped its arm it, and trusted it toward Link.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NO!" I shouted sitting up, just to fall back down on my bed. I've been having that dream since I shattered the mirror. _Did I do the write thing by leaving the fused shadow in your world Link?_

My mother died when I was young but there was one thing she said to me that I can't stop thinking of; _Remember that since you are a descendent of the true king and Queen of the Twili your dreams usually mean something so never just pass them off as just that. _

I looked out into the twilit sky. The council meeting would be starting soon so I went over to my closet to decide what I was going to ware on a day nothing was going to get done.

* * *

Please revew, they make me happy!

* * *


End file.
